descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Uma/@comment-35882173-20180727131902/@comment-37728315-20190322003102
+Zaltora Wizard:I think it’s going based off the comment about D3 saying we will see a side of Uma we’ve never seen before and in the Descendants 2 scrapbook Isle Of The Lost edition Uma mentions wanting to be off the isle and dreams of being like Mal,Evie,Carlos&Jay where she gets to choose her own path to go down. The only side we’ve seen to Uma so far is her evil side so I think it’s possibly that Uma eventually learns she’s more than just a villain kid by the end of movie 3 she’s similar to Mal where she starts off being scared deep down inside to be apart of the solution yet she just won’t show it so she’ll act all toughy and villainy to hide it...etc...Plus Uma proved she has good in her at the end of movie 2 when she gives Ben his beast ring back. Villains don’t usually return stuff. Uma just doesn’t realize she has good in her yet.plus I think Uma’s crew was shown in Auradon at the end of D3 for pictures or something like that plus a good portion of the vk’s on the isle are scared of their parents which would make the villain parents the true villains of the story. I think there’s a chance Uma eventually turns good it just takes a while like it did with Mal since the vk’s have to accept their Auradon side and realize they’ll come from the isle because they are part Isle part Auradon. Plus Uma’s colors stand out along with her crew on the isle along with dizzy,most likely Cecilia,squeaky,squirmy. Plus movie 2 mentions Uma being mad that king Ben didn’t invite her to Auradon to be at Auradon prep along with the first 4. So Uma clearly dreams of being in Auradon too she’s just not making it as obvious as Mal,Evie,Carlos And Jay did. Uma could use the most help out of anyone there’s a lot Uma doesn’t know about herself and even in movie 2 Mal says Uma is so much more than just a villain kid Uma is more than just the daughter of Ursula Uma would love it in Auradon she wouldn’t have to work for her mom anymore...etc...Uma would find something she’s good at it and maybe Uma will find her own true love in Auradon at Auradon prep she could end up with someone royal if she’s not with Harry that is maybe Uma is meant to be with Chad since the other couple’s past Mal&Ben,Evie&Doug,Carlos&Jane aren’t confirmed the only ones confirmed were Mal&Ben,Evie&Doug,Carlos&Jane since they got together in the movie storyline,Chad&Audrey were broken up in book 2 since in movie 2 Audrey had Chad are also areht together since they broke up. So Uma could still get her royalty like ending that gets mentioned in the Descendants scrapbook just like Mal falls/fell in love with Ben IAm betting Uma falls for a prince/future king in movie 3 and the only other prince/future king to a kingdom other than Ben is Chad even if Ben is the main king to Auradon through his parents being the original main king&queen of Auradon Chad is royalty so I wouldn’t be surprised if Uma is meant to be in Auradon because of Chad. With Mal being by ben’s Side forever and Uma being by Chad’s side forever. It’s the only possible ending for movie 3 for Descendants that would make sense it starts out with the villain kids wanting to be evil at first then they realize they aren’t like their villain Mom or dad at all and the vk’s find their place in Auradon and are accepted into Auradon.